Real Bad Mood
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Alex Eames is in a real bad mood...


**WARNING: MAJOR SMUT AND FLUFF AHEAD ALERT!! You've been warned...**

(gasp) Look! My 80th story! (wipes tear away) I'm so proud... This little piece of smutty goodness is called Real Bad Mood, and is a songfic for the Wilkinson's song Real Bad Mood. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, and that puts me in a real bad mood!

This story is for Confused, for putting up with me and my story ADD. Love ya, bunny!

Bobby Goren saw his partner storm into the squad room, and already he could tell that she was having a bad day. She stomped across the floor and yanked her chair out from under the desk, then flopped down into it with a heavy sigh. It was only when he examined her from across their desks that he saw her dripping coat and black eye that she had tried desperately to cover with makeup.

He opened his mouth to inquire about the shiner, but before he could utter a syllable, she raised her hand and said, "Not now, Bobby. Don't."

His eyes widened in surprise, but he obediently closed his mouth and sat back in his chair, feeling sorry for anyone who had the misfortune to cross paths with his small but furious partner.

For the rest of the day, he kept one eye on Alex, watching her for any clue as to her foul mood. But she gave nothing away, and everyone quickly learned to stay out of her path. And when it was time to leave, she was the first out the door, leaving Bobby alone and more confused than ever.

_Don't play me no love songs I ain't in love today _

_Don't play me no train songs I ain't going away _

_Don't play me no gospel songs _

_The good Lord knows the truth _

_I'm in a real bad mood_

Alex heard knocking at her door, and she was tempted to tell the person to go somewhere unpleasant, but when she realized who it was, she flung the door open and drug him inside. He pushed the door shut with his foot as she grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to hers, and she claimed his mouth with hers, running one hand through his thick curls.

"What the hell took you so damned long?" she demanded as he pressed his lips to her neck and gently nibbled at her skin. "Traffic," he answered breathlessly as she began unbuttoning his shirt while continuing to kiss him.

He grabbed her hips with his large hands and lifted him into his arms, grinning when she let out a small shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bedroom?" he breathed against her neck, and she nodded and nibbled on his ear, making him stumble a little as he carried her into the bedroom.

_Don't play me no rock and roll I don't wanna dance _

_Don't play me no hillbilly I'm too blue for grass _

_That cheesy easy listenin' stuff _

_Is for elevator fools _

_I'm in a real bad mood_

He gently laid her on the bed, and she smiled as he hovered over her and kissed his way from her lips, to her neck, then down to the edge of her blouse. His kisses were like fire on her skin, and she growled as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Finally she ripped it off of his broad shoulders, then she moved down to unbuckle his belt.

As he dropped kisses on her skin, he was aware of her small hands tugging at his belt, and he quickly grabbed them and held them still. But as he did, Alex let out another growl and, using his surprise to her advantage, flipped Bobby onto his back, allowing her to have complete control of the situation… and him.

Straddling his abdomen, she deftly removed her shirt and flung it over her shoulder, then leaned down and slanted her mouth over his, while her hands worked to undo his belt and remove his pants. He had to smother a surprised laugh as she easily rolled his pants and boxers down past his hips, then over his ankles and onto the floor. She was definitely talented, he decided as she lowered her mouth to his.

They both groaned as she lowered herself down onto him, and she immediately began to rock, making him clench his eyes shut and ball her sheets in his fists. She began to thrust harder, and he arched his back and ran his hands up and down her sides, grabbing her hips and squeezing them to urge her to move faster. But she didn't need any encouragement.

_I'm in a funk, sunk in a pool of pitiful _

_I got the mange, I'm a chain _

_You don't wanna pull _

_You don't wanna cross this old yard dog _

_If you know what's good for you _

_I'm in a real bad mood_

He screamed her name as she rocked forcefully against him, and he felt his climax building with a intensifying force, and he ground his teeth and fought to maintain his control over his body.

"That's it, baby," she growled, running her hands over his chest.

He raised his head for a kiss, and she covered her mouth with his and wrestled for control of the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and the sound sent him spiraling over the edge, pulling her along for the ride. She collapsed onto his chest, and they both fought to catch their breath as they held each other.

I don't want no beans and taters I ain't got no appetite And them cold store bought tomatoes Lord it just makes me want to fight Yeah I want to chew on something And I ain't a bit uptight I'm in a real bad

"So," he mumbled after an eternity of silence. "Want to tell me what happened that got you into such a bad mood, Alex?"

She sighed and moved to lay her head on his shoulder, her fingers absently toying with his thick curls of hair. "Well, I slept in this morning," she started, and he ran his hand up and down her back. "My car wouldn't start, so I had to catch a cab. When one finally showed up, this woman three times bigger than me ran up and shoved me out of her way."

"Thus the black eye," he murmured, and she nodded.

"I gave up on waiting for another one, so I started walking. About two blocks from the precinct, it started raining, and I got soaked," she muttered, and he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, my poor Eames," he teased, and she glared at him and straddled his waist again, laughing when he gasped as she lowered herself onto him again.

"I'll make you think poor Eames," she purred in a seductive and threatening manner, and his eyes grew wide as she moved.

_I'm in a funk, sunk in a pool of pitiful _

_I got the mange, I'm a chain _

_You don't wanna pull _

_You don't wanna cross this old yard dog_

_If you know what's good for you _

_I'm in a real bad mood_

She slept peacefully in his arms, and he smiled as he watched her dreaming. He ran his fingertips along her bare hip, grinning when she shivered and snuggled closer into his arms, mumbling in her sleep. He wouldn't ever tell her, but he loved when she had bad days. He loved the spunk and attitude of his partner, and the way she was literally dynamite in a tiny package.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered, then brushed his lips against her forehead, letting his mouth linger there for a few minutes before laying his head in the crook of her neck and falling asleep.

_Yeah I want to chew on something _

_Honey anybody's ass will do _

_I'm in a real bad mood _

_Oh yeah, I am _

_Don't mess with me _

_Don't make me open up a can_

_I'm in a funk, sunk in a pool of pitiful _

_I got the mange, I'm a chain _

_You don't wanna pull _

_You don't wanna cross this old yard dog _

_If you know what's good for you _

_I'm in a real bad mood_

The End...

A/N: So, anyone need a shower? LOL. Good? Okay? Lemme know what ya'll think!


End file.
